So What If I'm A Girl?
by RoleplayLover-69
Summary: "But... You're both girls..." "So what?


"Skylar!" A high pitched voice registered in my ears. It didn't take me long to identify it as my red haired best friend. Now, don't get me wrong, I love her. But she irritates the living hell out of me. Although I have learned to live with it. I turned and faced my beautiful bestie. She had short red hair with a bit of brown mixed in. Her eyes were a brilliant, bright shade of green. They always held happiness and joy within them, making it easy for her to cheer people up. She was pretty decent sized, not skinny or fat. She always liked to wear tight clothing that hugged her body and highlighted her curves.

She ran over to me and tackle hugged me, throwing herself into my arms. "Skyyyyy! I missed you so!" She said dramatically. "I knoooww! It was soooo tragic! How ever did you make it?!" I said, playing along. "It was rough, it truly was. But I managed to pull through!" She said, pumping her fist in the air, similar to how Mario hits a coin block. I giggled at the usual eccentric behavior of my friend. She wasn't like everyone else. She was loved people for who they were on the inside, not the out. Sex, age, skin color, religion, sexuality, none of that mattered to her. She was constantly harassed by other students because of this fact, but she merely dusted off her shoulder and moved on with her life.

"So, Sky." She said, giving me a sideways glance. "Yeah Ana?" Anastasia was her birth name, but she hated it. So most people who knew her, referred to her as Ana. "I have a question." She said and I tilted my head to the side. A few black strands of hair fell over my eyes. I brushed my long locks out of my face. I had long black hair that fell to about the middle of my back. While most people probably would put it up in a ponytail, I decided to leave it down. My blue eyes, which would occasionally look gray depending on what shirt I wore, complimented my usually pale skin. No matter how much I wanted to tan, it never worked. I tended to be distant around people I didn't know, but once I got to know you, I'd have no problem acting like an idiot around you.

"Would you accept me... If I were gay?" Ana said and started playing the 'If You Were Gay' song on her phone. I face palmed, wondering if she'd ever take things seriously. She was often off in her own little world. But I have long since accepted that part of her. "Whaaat? It's an actual question!" She said, a genuine look in those bright green eyes of hers. I was a bit taken aback by the sudden mood change, but considered her question none the less. I don't even know what I had to think about. I would always accept her for who she is! She's always been there for me so the least I can do is return the favor.

"Of course I'd accept you! Is that even a question?!" I said, a wide smile plastered on my face. Yes. I would always accept her. Sure, she annoyed me from time to time and she was overdramatic, but she was like a sister to me. I loved her and I never wanted to lose the special bond that we had. Ana smiled happily at me. "Chu!" She said, tackle hugging me, and cuddling. She always was one for PDA. But I happily cuddled back. The bell rang, and I was violently yanked back into the reality that I was in school.

"Oh yeah." My best friend began, and from the expression on her face, I could tell what she was about to say was something she should've said before now. I arched an eyebrow, waiting for the younger female to continue. "There's a new girl." She said, twiddling her thumbs like a child who just got scolded. I let out a sigh, one that you let out when you've been breathing shallowly too long and you need to take a deep breath. It would've been nice to know this sooner, but I wasn't going to scold her. I pat the girl on the head and retrieved the necessary items for my next personal hell, I mean class.

I trudged to class begrudgingly and plopped down into the seat I reluctantly called my own. I began doodling pictures on my notebook. Some were of Ana and I, some were of anime characters, while others were of inanimate objects. This was usually how I kept my active imagination busy. I looked up curiously when the teacher stopped monotonously droning on about the history of American democracy. I saw him talking with the principal and a girl. She caught my eye almost immediately. Thick, golden blond hair. It was even a little wavy. It fell right past her shoulders. Her skin had a beautiful tan, going along with her glowing emerald eyes.

Her smile on her face immediately gave away that she was a kind girl. She seemed to notice my gaze on her and gave me a to-die-for smile. My heartbeat sped up and my lungs failed me. I sucked in air and my ears felt hot. I didn't even know her! Why was I reacting like this?! But a more important question lingered in my racing mind. She could of looked at anyone in the class. Why choose me of all people?


End file.
